Menangis
by k3rtia
Summary: Saat kutanya, mengapa ia menangis, ia mendekap dada dan menjawab, "aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting, dan itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit."/ "Ia ada di dekatku, hanya saja ia tak mau kembali kepadaku."/ canon/ for FWIII 2011


1. For FW3, dengan promp set #8, **tangis;cry**. Enjoy.

2. Didedikasikan untuk Celine dan Dea

3. **Naruto hanya milik om Kishimoto dan saya ngga punya hak apapun.**

4. saran: **sebaiknya dibaca dengan ukuran 3/4 atau bahkan 1/2.**

**5. warning: canon (future timeline)  
><strong>

**6. Saya menerima Concrit dan critic untuk cerita ini.**

** .**

i've warned you. So, selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya

* * *

><p><strong>Menangis<br>**

Gadis yang aneh itu kembali datang lagi hari ini. Seperti hari-hari kemarin yang telah berlalu. Dalam balutan pakaian putih panjang –ah, jas dokter, katanya- ia masuk dan dengan riang menyapa namaku. Tetap saja ia lakukan itu meski aku sekalipun tak pernah memanggil namanya –Sakura, katanya. Dan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia akan menanyakan berbagai macam hal tak penting. Hal-hal yang sudah bisa ia lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya –_seharusnya_.

Ia gadis yang cantik. Kuakui hal itu. Meski gadis berambut pirang yang sesekali kemari dan mengajak gadis aneh itu berujar juga tak kalah menarik. Meski ia punya dahi yang lebar dan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok, mata hijau-nya menutupi hal itu. Ketika aku memandang kedua bola mata yang besar itu, sudut-sudut sesuatu –katanya, hatiku- ikut menghangat pula.

Tetapi, ketika ia memandangku, memandang ke arah bola mataku, sudut-sudut matanya mulai dipenuhi cairan. Dan tak lama kemudian, cairan itu menetes, membentuk segaris lurus, dan membasahi pipinya. Ketika kutanya ia sedang apa, katanya ia sedang menangis. Lalu ia tersenyum –seperti orang gila- dan mengusap air mata itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dan tetesan air bening itu menghilang.

Saat kutanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, ia malah menjawab tak biasanya aku begitu peduli pada seseorang. Bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya heran. Mengapa semua orang mengeluarkan air mata di saat-saat tertentu? Ah ya, menangis. Mengapa mereka menangis?

Pernah suatu ketika, teman si gadis ini –pemuda berambut pirang –Naruto, katanya itu namanya, kemari. Dan ketika melihatku menanyakan tentang siapakah dirinya, butir-butir bening itu muncul di pelupuk matanya –ia menangis. Mengapa ia menangis? Aku tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, bukan?

Setelah gadis ini menangis, ia akan membawaku berjalan-jalan di tempat yang warna putih menjadi _trademark_ di sini. Tempat ini namanya Rumah Sakit, dan aku yang dirawat di sini berarti pasien. Saat kutanya mengapa bukan 'orang sakit' ia menjawab, orang sakit adalah orang yang belum dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Aku punya firasat, gadis ini hanya ngawur saja dalam menjawab.

Dari balik jendela, aku melihat suatu ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu, orang-orang melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis ini. Menangis. Saat kutanya mengapa mereka menangis, ia menjawab karena mereka kehilangan sesuatu atau merasa sakit. Lalu, saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan, Naruto datang dan menemani kami.

Ia selalu datang dengan heboh. Merepotkan luar biasa. Apakah ia tak bisa membaca salah satu aturan Rumah Sakit yang berbunyi 'diharap menjaga ketenangan'? Lalu ia berusaha memeluk gadis itu, dan mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu tak lama berkunjung. Barang hanya lima menit, ia menghilang entah ke mana rimbanya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sini juga hampir semua membungkuk pada gadis aneh ini dan menatap ke arahku –lagi-lagi- dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Saat bertanya mengapa, ia bilang orang-orang itu menghormatinya, dan prihatin kepadaku.

Saat aku menanyakan mengapa mereka prihatin kepadaku, ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu butir-butir bening itu kembali mengalir. Ia lagi-lagi menangis. Saat kutanya apa ia kehilangan sesuatu dan merasa sakit, ia selalu menjawab sambil mendekap dadanya.

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting, dan itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit."

Seusai menjawab demikian, aku bertanya, apakah aku bisa membantunya menemukan miliknya yang hilang itu? Dan kalau hatinya sakit, kenapa ia mendekap dada dan bukan perutnya? Padahal liver ada di bagian perut.

Ia tersenyum, dan menghapus air matanya. "Sesuatu yang hilang itu dekat sekali denganku, tetapi ia saja yang tidak mau kembali padaku."

Dan seperti biasa, ia mengoceh mengenai perasaan yang dipersonifikasikan sebagai hati oleh manusia. Katanya, manusia merasa bahagia, semua itu karena perasaan. Manusia merasa sakit, semua itu karena perasaan. Apapun yang dirasakan manusia, semua itu karena hatinya masih ada dan hidup.

Saat aku bertanya, apakah menangis itu juga ada karena hati, ia terdiam sejenak, dengan berat hati mengangguk. Saat aku bersimpati padanya, dan menanyakan siapa yang telah mencuri sesuatu yang penting baginya dan membuat hatinya sakit, ia menjawab demikian, "dia mati dan terlahir kembali." Lalu kami kembali ke kamarku, dan ia menyuruhku beristirahat.

Jika menangis karena tersakiti, mengapa aku tidak menangis ketika jarum suntik menembus epidermis-ku, masuk menuju pembuluh darahku? Mengapa aku tidak menangis ketika aku suatu kesempatan terjatuh dari ranjangku, dan membuat kepalaku merasa penat? Dan mengapa jika sakit itu adalah penyakit, tidak ada obat yang mampu menangkalnya?

Kutanyakan padanya. Katanya, ia dokter. Bahkan ia dokter kepala di Rumah Sakit ini. Seharusnya ia tahu jawabannya. Tetapi ia berujar, "obat yang digunakan untuk mengobati sakit hati itu ada. Hanya saja, sangat sulit didapat karena nilainya tak terhingga. Bahkan uang pun tak bisa membelinya."

Lalu ia membantuku berbaring, dan menyelimuti tubuhku. Ia menyuruhku untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur, sementara ia menunggu di sisi pembaringanku sambil memandangi secarik kertas yang sudah kumal karena terus-terusan terlipat di saku jas-nya. Saat aku bertanya, apa yang ada di situ? Ia menjawab, "ini potret diri seseorang yang sangat kejam. Sangat kejam. Ia menyakitiku, dan terus-terusan menyakitiku. Tetapi tak pernah ia sadar. Dan anehnya, aku tetap mencintainya. Ia pernah pergi meninggalkanku selama tiga tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku menunggunya. Ketika ia kembali setelah perang besar, dan berpihak pada kami kembali, aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Karena ia kini hanyalah onggokan tubuh kosong."

Seusai menjawab demikian, ia kembali menangis lagi. Saat aku bertanya, apa obat yang bisa diberikan untuk rasa sakit akibat tangisan meski efeknya tak sebesar rasa cinta, ia menjawab dengan ragu, sebuah pelukan.

Maka aku bangkit, merentangkan tanganku, dan merengkuh dirinya. Ia menjadi begitu rapuh dan ringkih dalam pelukanku. Tetapi, tangisannya tak kunjung reda. Malahan ia menangis dengan suara yang lebih keras, dan meraung-raung. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, memangnya? Dalam hati kecilku, aku tak pernah ingin ia menangis. Karena air mata dan tangisan mengaburkan kecantikannya, dan pancaran sinar hangat darinya menjadi sirna. Aku sama sekali tak ingin ia menangis.

Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan membantuku berbaring lagi. Diusapnya cairan bening yang mengotori wajahnya itu. Lalu ia mencium keningku sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ia memadamkan lampu.

Saat seberkas sinar mentari jatuh di wajahku, aku bangun. Silaunya membuatku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku. Kata dirinya, suasana seperti ini namanya pagi. Saat aku melirik meja samping ranjangku, kertas kumal yang biasa dipandanginya tertinggal.

Dalam hati aku penasaran, potret diri siapakah itu? Hatiku bimbang dan terpecah. Antara menjaga privasi Sakura dan keingin tahuanku. Rupanya keingin tahuanku menang. Kuambil foto itu dan kupandanginya. Ia pria yang tampan. Dengan rambut dan mata hitam kelam. Kulitnya sangat putih. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di mana.

Bergegas aku bangun dan menatap cermin, serta menaruh foto itu di samping wajahku. Mengapa kami begitu mirip? Seakan aku dan siapa yang ada di foto itu adalah satu. Kuletakkan foto itu. Sesuatu dalam hatiku menjerit, seakan seribu jarum menusuknya.

Aku meringis, dan merasakan butir-butir hangat mengalir keluar dari mataku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Apa ini yang disebut menangis? Dan apa ini sakit hati yang Sakura rasakan ketika ia menangis? Apakah aku begitu jahatnya sampai membuat Sakura menangis dan berujar bahwa aku kejam?

_Kami-sama_, apa salahku?

**COMPLETE**

* * *

><p>by the grace of God<p>

**Shou Takayanagi**

18 Juni 2011, pukul 18. 40**  
><strong>


End file.
